Together Then
by Vincent2
Summary: When the time comes, do you really know? (Tidus/Lulu)
1. Default Chapter

Together Then (Part I)  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever you may read here.guess what.it's all MINE!!! That is of course for all characters from any product directly or indirectly related to Squaresoft including but not limited too..oh what the heck, I am no lawyer, you can figure out what belongs to who, I only write the stories!  
  
Warning: This contains a few spoilers, so unless if you have not finished the game yet, you may get a few early surprises. Oh and if you find anything different with this story and the actual story from the game.well that was my doing, please don't be too harsh.  
  
As night begins to fall, a wide valley welcomes the night, as does most of the land. But this land is unlike any other part of Spira, for to many; this place bears the name of the Calm Lands. It was here that many a summoner would choose to fight Sin and attempt to bring about yet another calm. And as with every preceding summoner, they would succeed, but only in delaying the inevitable return of Sin.  
  
But now, there was a new hope, one that would quite possibly break the cycle and bring an everlasting peace to all of Spira. This hope took the form of seven brave heroes who would give their all to bring peace to the land, but this story is not about that battle.it is about the bringing of another sort of peace, that of the heart.  
  
Across the valley at its entrance, the same seven heroes entered from a path just outside of the Macalania woods. They had just gone through yet another long and rigorous training seeking greater challenges in hopes of being ready to fight the final battle, that of Sin. Trudging alone in single file, they each had their reason for being here, they had all wanted peace in the land, but each carried their own burdens as well.  
  
Finally, as they had reached the ravine, one of them stood ahead of the rest, his name was Auron and for the moment, he was taking the lead. He stood aside his sword and looked out in the distance at nothing, and then he turned to the others.  
  
"We'll make our way to the camp site and rest for the night.let's go" he spoke and then turned and continued walking.  
  
He would get no argument from the others as they continued on this time with a bit quicker of a step, for at night many a deadly fiend would be present and they were in no mood for another fight.  
  
A bit later at the campsite, while the others were asleep or meditating on the day's events, Wakka and Auron were having a bit of a chat about what their next move should be, with neither side agreeing on what to do next.  
  
"I say we ready to take on Sin ya?" Wakka spoke in aloud whisper. "No, we are still not ready.we still need more training" Auron spoke firmly.  
  
This had been going on for several days now as Wakka continued to protest that they should stop wasting time and go finish Sin before it finished Spira. Auron however, continued to stick to his side in that they would only be rushing to certain death if they fought Sin now.  
  
"But I tell you we ready.come on Sir Auron.what more do we need to do?" Wakka continued as he tried his best to keep his excitement from the others.  
  
Auron simply lowered his head and shook it "No Wakka, we go now, we die.all that work for nothing, would the others want that.would Spira want that.or.would Chappu want that?"  
  
His words had struck a nerve in Wakka who for a moment balled his fists as if to strike Auron for that last remark, but his anger eventually fell in defeat to logic, Auron was right, Chappu, his deceased brother, would not want have wanted them to throw their lives away in vain.  
  
Letting his hands fall by his side, Wakka accepted defeat and simply shook his head "Y-you're right.I'm sorry ya.you got more experience that the rest of us.guess we should try it your way."  
  
Auron knew the pain Wakka felt, it was the same felt by all in Spira, they all wanted this to end. He walked over and put a consoling hand on his shoulder "Get some rest, we.will talk more about this in the morning, perhaps there may be a way of speeding things up a bit."  
  
Wakka appreciatively nodded and found a spot to lie out and look up at the stars as he tried to get to sleep. With a heavy sigh, Auron now moved on to his next task, one young blonde youth who had come under his care.he saw him over by the cliff looking out into the sea, possibly searching for an answer or two, he figured he would join him.  
  
"Hey, nice night huh?" Tidus asked but did not turn his head, he simply looked out into the sea, he knew his father was out there, waiting for him to end his suffering. But he felt Auron's stare almost burning a hole through him, more so than ever before.  
  
"What's up?" Tidus asked as he finally turned to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Deep down, there were many things he wanted to tell Tidus, some about the boys' father, some about his thoughts about the youth, but if there was one thing Auron did not like was having to hide the truth. There was something so wrong that he wanted to clear up with him, he knew there would be consequences but.damn them he thought.  
  
"There is.something I need to talk to you about" He finally managed to get out.  
"What.is it about my father again?" He responded, the bitterness in  
his voice was something that Auron knew all to well  
"No.I have told you enough of his plight.there is a lie that must be  
cleared up though."  
"What do you mean?" Tidus had now spun around and gotten to his feet.  
He looked Auron in the eyes and saw him almost walk away.  
"What Auron, what is it?" He demanded.  
"The Faith, they lied to you.about.this all being a dream.its not a  
dream, it is for real."  
"W-what?" He nearly fell over at these words.  
"There's more.once Sin is defeated.there is a chance for you to go  
home.but that is if we defeat Sin."  
  
Tidus' head was spinning, he could finally go home, this was not  
a dream, and there was still hope after all.  
  
"Oh.and one more thing" He continued and Tidus' attention came back to  
him "You can go home.and you need not go home alone."  
  
There, he had finally said it, true the Faith would be disappointed  
with him, but his time was nearly up and he did not want to spend  
eternity with a guilty conscience. He started to turn and walk off  
back to where the others were.  
  
Tidus was still in shock but now he wanted some answers "Wait, why  
would the Faith lie to me.and why would you tell me this?"  
  
Auron stopped and turned to face him "If they had told you this was  
not a dream, if they had told you there was a way back home for you  
then there was a high chance you would not succeed because you would  
not be able to focus on your mission.I know it sounds wrong but.there  
is more at stake here than your feelings Tidus.I am sorry for having  
kept this from you for so long but.now you know. As for why I told  
you this, let's just say my hands are dirty enough, I don't want the  
burden of an untold truth on me as well."  
  
Tidus felt a flush of anger run through him but let it pass, he knew  
Auron meant well, but it just hurt to know that he kept such a thing  
from him.  
  
"You said that.I could take someone else with me right?"  
"Yes"  
"I see."  
"You had someone in mind?"  
"Well yeah.I think.I just never gave it any thought, I  
figured.this was all I had."  
"Well, you better be sure soon, and.it is not fair to keep them  
both in the dark about how you really feel about them."  
"What? What do you mean both? How could you possibly know how I  
feel about anyone?"  
  
Auron chuckled slightly "I was once your age too you know and I too  
had difficulty expressing my feelings to those I took a liking to.I  
see how you look at them but you are confused.or then again, maybe you  
already know."  
  
"H-hey Auron.does Yuna know how.I feel about her.and about."  
"Lulu, I wouldn't put it past her, she may be a bit naïve, but she is  
no fool.be honest with them both.she knows you care about her, but how  
far that goes is up to you."  
  
Tidus looked to the sky and let out a sigh "I.think of them as my  
friends, especially Rikku, more so as my little sister.but with Yuna,  
I do care about her really almost from the start, but with Lulu.she  
just seems alone, so distant, but I can see that she really cares  
about others. Maybe.oh I don't know.it's just too much!" He ran his  
hands through his hair in frustration and stomped the ground a few  
times.  
  
"First I find out my old man is Sin, then you tell me that I can go  
home and now I can actually take someone back with me.but how can I  
choose Auron, won't the other get hurt?"  
  
"Well, that is a part of making a choice, not all of them give you the  
results you want. But you should be honest with them; they deserve  
that much.as for how you can choose.maybe with that I can help. I'll  
explain more in the morning, get some rest though, we have a big day  
ahead of us."  
  
With that, Auron turned and headed back to camp leaving Tidus with a  
great deal of things to contemplate. He simply sat back down and  
looked at the sea, and he thought of home.  
  
When morning broke Auron had everyone assemble near a teleport sphere.  
  
"We're going back to the ship, there is something we must do before we  
go to face Sin." He looked to Wakka who smiled back in appreciation.  
With that, Auron touched the teleport sphere and the group was brought  
back aboard the airship.  
  
"What's up Auron?" Cid asked as they came up to the main bridge.  
"We need to go somewhere, somewhere that is not on any of your maps."  
"Huh, what the heck are you talkin' about, I have maps of every  
known place on Spira"  
  
The others looked on as Auron walked over the globe in the middle of  
the deck, which represented all of Spira; he looked around it a few  
times and then pointed to an obscure part of the map.  
  
"Here, make course for this area."  
"But, there's nothing there.you sure about this?"  
"Very.this place is not shown because its location has never  
been discussed outside for a very few individuals high in the  
ranks of Yevon."  
  
Cid shook his head but would not argue with him. Turning to Brother  
he gave instructions in Al Bhed to head to the exact area Auron had  
pointed to. Brother gave a reply back and set course at full speed.  
  
"Okay, we should be there in about half an hour, now, you mind  
explaining what this is all about?" Cid asked as he and the others now  
had their attention fixed on Auron.  
  
Auron merely smiled under his collar and leaned against his blade looking at the others and then out the main window.  
  
"I know most of you are eager to finish Sin off, to finally set Spira free of its endless suffering, and up until now I knew that none of us were ready to accept that challenge. However, I have decided to take us on one last mission, to see how we measure up to another danger, not as great as Sin, but not an easy task either. Depending on how we do will determine on our next move, be it to face Sin or."  
  
He looked back to the others and saw their faces; many were looks of concern, others were just anxious to get on with whatever he had in mind.  
  
"We are headed for the Omega Ruins, a long lost and preferably forgotten place where the heretic summoner Omega was last known to be residing. Over the years he has allowed his bitterness to consume him and change him into a creature of terrible power.he needs to be granted peace and sent to the farplane. There are powerful fiends along the way however and this will be the test I spoke of.if we can do this, we will be ready to face Sin."  
  
Neither Wakka, Rikku nor Kimahri, not even Yuna knew about this. Lulu however stepped forward knowing some of this subject  
  
"I had heard of rumors about such a temple while on our last  
pilgrimage, but I never knew that it existed. If what you say  
is true however, we need to be extra careful this time.but why  
did we not go there sooner then?"  
  
Auron turned back to the window and looked out into nothing. "Let's just say that I was waiting for the right moment before going for this.Cid, how much further do we have to go?"  
"We should be passing over this ruin of yours any minute now.take a  
look for yourselves"  
  
As they all walked over to the window to see this ruin, Wakka  
stepped over to Lulu "Hey, you and I were on the same pilgrimage, how  
come I never heard of this from the summoner we were both protecting?"  
  
Lulu chuckled "Because you were too busy sleeping, I decided to  
listen to some of what was known on the part of our summoner, perhaps  
if you hadn't been such a loud sleeper." Wakka would hear no more of  
this as he stomped over to Tidus side where he felt he would get a  
relief from more ridicule.  
  
Outside, there was nothing but open sea for miles on end, almost  
as if it would never end. Auron peered further out the window and  
squinted to see if indeed this temple was still in existence.  
  
"Well, here we are, but I don't see a thing, maybe it was just a  
mistake on your end.we'll turn back now" Cid spoke as he nearly went  
to motion to Brother to reverse course.  
  
Wait!" Make one more pass around, and come in a little closer"  
Auron spoke as he raised a hand to stop Cid from reversing their  
course. Reluctantly, Cid motioned to Brother to make one last sweep.  
  
From the window, the group looked again, but as hard as they  
tried  
"Nothing, you sure bout this Sir Auron?" Wakka questioned.  
  
Auron gazed once more and from the corner of his eye, he found what he  
was looking for. "There!" He shouted and pointed to the now visible  
island.  
  
The others looked on in amazement at an island that up until this  
point, they had never known truly existed, it would be there next step  
in their training, both physically and mentally.but would they be  
ready? 


	2. Chapter 2

Together Then (Part II)  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever you may read here.guess what.it's all MINE!!! That is of course for all characters from any product directly or indirectly related to Squaresoft including but not limited too..oh what the heck, I am no lawyer, you can figure out what belongs to who, I only write the stories!  
  
Warning: This contains a few spoilers, so unless if you have not finished the game yet, you may get a few early surprises. Oh and if you find anything different with this story and the actual story from the game.well that was my doing, please don't be too harsh.  
  
(The last thing I ever thought about was losing her.not then and certainly not now.)  
  
Night was over and morning was already midway through. Aboard the Airship the crew was still recovering from their latest escapades. This one being a walk into the Omega Ruins that under the guidance of Auron, was supposed to be their last step in preparing for their inevitable battle with Sin. What was not expected nearly became a reality.  
  
They had succeeded in braving the ruins, a place where no mortal had ever returned from, and the very few unfortunate whom had discovered its hidden location. They even succeed in defeating the heretic Omega and thus ending the poor souls' self inflicted misery. Their training had been a near success, that is with one exception.  
  
************************************************************************ When the group had first arrived in the ruins, they were startled to see such a decrepit temple, left in such disarray it was no wonder that this place had been forgotten about. But they also knew that was not the only reason why no one dared step foot in this forbidden place.  
  
Far in the heart of this temple lay the reason for their being there, the heretic Omega. His time was soon coming to an end, they were only there to help speed it up.  
  
Auron took the lead and suggested that they waste no time in finding Omega. No sooner did they begin were they engaged by a vast array of some of the strongest fiends they had encountered up until that point. Fight after fight, it became quite apparent to Wakka that Auron was right, they still had a ways to go before they would be able to face Sin.  
  
As they progressed further, the battles began to wear at them all, as the fiends grew more determined to stop them from making any further progress. But the pressed on, determined to make this journey a successful one. Finally, at the end of a long cavern, there was a ramp, which after having stepped on, proceeded to float up and take them to another room.  
  
Rikku was the most nervous as she tried her best to hide her fear over what lay ahead. "Um.Tidus, are you sure we should go any further, I mean, couldn't we come back another time?" She barely whispered for fear that Auron would hear her and give her the same icy look that kept her awake many nights.  
  
"No, we have to do this.come on Rikku, don't tell me you're afraid of the Boogey man now." He tried to make light of a serious situation.  
  
"Heh.me afraid.of course not, what made you think that.what's a boogey man anyway?" She never had the chance to get a reply from Tidus for as soon as they had ventured a little further into the room; they were met by the most gruesome apparition that any of them had seen.  
  
It was giant and white and smelled of death and decay as it loomed over them on legs that sunk into the ground with every step. It came closer and closer as they all readied themselves for the battle.  
  
Amazingly, as fearsome as the fiend seemed, it was not much of an effort required to take him down. After several key hits from the party, it went down hard and vanished, as did all fiends when they had been defeated.  
  
"Wow, that was too easy.some fiend Omega was ya?" Wakka spoke as he scratched the back of his head, he wondered if it was really to be that easy, he was soon enlightened by Auron.  
  
"That was but a shadow sent to try and dissuade us, Omega is further inside." Auron spoke lowly as he too wished it could have been that easy.  
  
The others simply sighed and sat down for a breather, they were nearly exhausted and now to know that they still had a ways to go left them in down spirits.  
  
Auron let them have a short rest break before he spoke his next instructions, which were a shock to the others at the very least.  
  
"From here on in, the three of you will wait here, the rest of us will go ahead"  
  
The group was shocked that he would make such a choice and split up the group.  
  
"Sir Auron, you can't be serious, I mean who knows what else is in there, we should all stick together!" Wakka immediately protested.  
  
"No, there's no point in all of going in if we might not al make it back out. If things get out of hand, then you will be our only source of escape"  
  
Rikku too agreed with Wakka but Kimhari spoke out in Aurons' favor. "Kimhari agree with Auron, Kimhari know that Auron has most experience, Kimhari will respect words of Auron and will wait here"  
  
Auron turned to Tidus to see if he had his approval. Though he already knew that he did. "What do you think?"  
  
Tidus looked at the others for a moment, then at Auron and he began to get the idea, they wanted to see where he stood.  
  
"I say we go along with Aurons idea, he's right, we might need some help if things get too out of hand"  
  
Having been settled, Auron took lead as he was flanked by Tidus, Yuna and Lulu who up to this point had been more silent then usual, but no one seemed to pay it any mind.  
  
As the four progressed further into the bowels of the ruins, Tidus could not help but feel that Lulu was just too quiet during this whole mission. Yuna had at times been there to offer words of encouragement but Lulu.  
  
"If you're wondering why I have been so quiet.well let's just say that I have a few things on my mind.nothing personal."  
  
Tidus was nearly about to ask what was occupying so much of her mind but Auron stepped in.  
  
"We're here, just beyond that opening is our final stop.let's be ready first."  
  
Yuna gathered the others together and cast a quick healing on the party to make sure that everyone was at their best. As they began to head into the last chamber, Tidus turned to Lulu.  
  
"Hey, be careful."  
"Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on you too." Lulu answered as she followed the others into the chamber. Tidus scratched the back of his head confused but felt a nudge from Auron.  
  
"Let's go.there'll be time for that later"  
  
They both continued into the chamber and readied themselves for the fight with Omega.  
  
At first, there was nothing.  
"M-maybe he stepped out, yeah he needed some fresh air, he really doesn't want to mess with us Tidus jested, but then he came.  
  
Lumbering across the floor with all his weight put into every step, the great monster slowly came closer to the group. Yuna clutched her staff tightly as she tried her very best not to scream, even Lulu was repulsed by his presence. Auron simply looked on, he knew what they were there for. What happened next, even he could not be prepared for.  
  
Omega heaved his large body only slightly closer, looked over the four intruders and did something that he had not done in so long a time.he spoke. It was a deep rumble, the kind that reminded one of the sound of the tide coming in, only that it was all around you, so subtle yet so overwhelming. He pointed a shaking hand at them and opened his cavernous mouth.  
  
"Your...sleep...never..end..." He finished it off with a loud roar, which shook the ground they stood on.  
  
They all stood shocked, but then Auron stepped forward "I don't think so"  
  
At that, the others immediately took their positions by his side and readied for the attack. Omega made the first move, a sweep with his tail that seemed to extend forever, it barely missed the group as they scattered and each made their strike.  
  
Yuna was first as she summoned Bahamut in an attempt to fight size with size. After several shots, Bahamut made his mark but was quickly dealt with as Omega slashed deeply into his chest.  
  
Auron came up for a quick cleave and made his mark before being swept back by a strike from Omega. He now turned his attention to Tidus and Lulu. Without wasting any further time, Lulu focused and sent a wave of green light at Omega, which pushed him back several feet and opened a gash above his chest.  
  
Tidus made a quick follow up and struck in the same spot as Omega let out a roar of pain. All in all, they were not doing to badly, until.  
  
"Get back!!!" Auron yelled as he pulled Yuna away as she was the closest to him.  
  
Before the others could even notice what his panic came form, Omega let loose a glistening, almost serene pulse of light from within, it was his final attack.  
  
With almost no time to react, Tidus looked in horror at Lulu who was directly in his path.  
  
"Lulu look out," He screamed as he tried to lunge for her.  
  
He grabbed her as the beam hit them both but he was surprised that it did not hurt as much. Yuna had made a quick effort to cast a shell around them both, though it would not stop the attack completely, it would help brace the impact a bit.  
  
Tidus looked up at Lulu who hand landed only a few feet from him, she was not moving. Blood trickled from the side of her head and her moogle lay still beside her.  
  
Tidus threw aside his sword tried to pick up her limp body to wake her, but he did not feel a pulse. He buried his face in her hair, and the turned to Omega. With tears in his eyes, he thought for a moment that Omega was actually smiling at him, mocking his agony.  
  
He walked over and picked up his sword, lowered his head and spoke "I swear.. I'll kill you.. I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
He lunged at Omega and let loose a flurry of blows, each one harder than the last. (This was it the though, if I'm going to die, he'll pay for taking her away from us.from me.)  
Finally, when he could swing no more, he dropped his sword and fell to the ground, having spent every last bit of energy, he looked up and saw Omega, he was badly wounded, but still standing. Feeling utter despair over failing to stop him, Tidus simply waited for the end.  
  
He closed his eyes, but was quick to open them when he heard the guttural cry of Omega. He opened his eyes and saw him holding his chest as Auron took the opportunity to come around from behind and pierce Omega's dark heart.  
  
The fallen summoner collapsed with a sickening thud as his blood poured across the floor. Tidus only sat and stared at the ceiling as Auron yelled for Yuna to come and heal Lulu.  
  
************************************************************************ Tidus was simply slouching against the wall, no wall in particular, just a wall. His head buried in his knees. He felt alone again, and he felt lousy. Aside form the bruises and cuts he received from his last journey, he felt the worst wounds of all, the ones on the inside.  
  
He had gone too far on this journey believing that it was a one-way ride with no way home. Then he learned otherwise, and that he need not go back alone, if he even made it back at all. But now.the one whom he would want to go back with was.  
  
"Hey.you gonna be all right ya?" Wakka spoke as he took a seat next to Tidus. He was a bit battered too, but he too felt the same pain that Tidus felt, but he was a bit more willing to talk about it.  
  
"You know, it isn't your fault ya.I mean who could have known what was going to happen." He tried consoling Tidus but he realized that he just needed some time alone.  
  
"Well, when you feel like talkin', you know where to find me." He got up and started to leave.  
  
"Wakka.thanks." He barely muttered, but he knew that Wakka heard him.  
  
Rikku was next to try and console him as she put a hand on his shoulder "Hey.Lulu is a tough girl, she'll be just fine." she spoke, but it was not only to convince him, but her as well.  
  
"Yeah.I know.heck.why couldn't it have been me." He let out as he punched the wall next to him.  
  
Rikku only looked on and shuddered at the sight of Tidus in anger, this was not the way she wanted to remember him as.  
  
"Look, it wasn't your fault.I wished it could have been me also, but it didn't work out that way. Tidus, I lost most of my family, but I still appreciate the ones I have now, and.I even think of all of you as my family.please, don't be angry.it won't make her feel any better either.okay?"  
  
He didn't say a word. Realizing it was something he would need to deal with on his own, Rikku got up and quickly kissed him on the back of his head, to let him know that they were all concerned over her, and him.  
  
A few minutes later, he got another visit, this one was smiling, and trying very hard at it. Yuna walked over to him as Kimhari stood a ways off, not so close that he could hear her, but not too far off at all.  
  
"Hi.I-I just wanted to see how you were doing." Yuna spoke as she leaned against the wall. Though she had seen death many times and the pains inflicted by Sin, it was a way of life that she could never get into her system as being something normal.  
  
She looked him over, but could not see his face, his eyes, the same that had looked into her own and said that he would always be there for her.she tried not to know what was in his heart.but she was no fool.  
  
"Yuna.I-I wanted to thank you for being there to help, I don't know what I would have done without you.thanks.for helping me, for helping Lulu too."  
  
"I.I know how much she means to you.to us all." She tried to cover over her last words but knew it was too late, the tears were already starting to come out.  
  
Tidus stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him, into his eyes, searching for something that would tell her that it was still the same.  
  
"Yuna, I want you to know something, after this is all over.I-I'm going home.I-I found out that this isn't the end of my story.but, I don't know how it will go from there.all I know is that.I am not going back alone.I, just." He turned and looked away from her.  
  
"I just don't know with who yet.I-I'm sorry Yuna, please forgive me."  
  
Yuna felt as if there were a million voices laughing at her for wearing her heart on her sleeve the way she did.but she would not let it get the best of her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and then spoke.  
  
"I understand, you never could hide the truth.and I.appreciate that the most about you.your honesty.I-I have to go" She walked off as Tidus simply stood there with no words to say.  
  
Kimhari soon stood over him, looking on him, not with anger, but with great sadness. He knew how much Yuna cared about Tidus, and it made him happy to see her smile every time Tidus was around, but now.  
  
"Kimhari is sad that Yuna is sad, but Kimhari is grateful that you did not hide the truth from her, Kimhari thanks you"  
  
He nodded and was alone again. For a moment, he wished that he were dead, that it would end now and that he would not need to choose, or go on with his mission, to end the suffering of his father.  
  
"What do you want."? He never turned to see Auron; he would have hit him if he had.  
  
"It was not your fault what happened back at the temple.these things happen."  
  
Tidus quickly turned around and grabbed Auron by his coat and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"That's it, that's all you can say.DAMN YOU! Because of your decision, she's laying there half dead.. are you happy now?"  
  
Auron looked away, he could not face him, he could have easily of pushed him off, but he knew there was some truth behind his words.  
  
"But she is not, and right now, she needs you by her side.so are you going to keep me here like this, or are you going to where you know you need to be?" He got out.  
  
Tidus tried to hold his tears back and slowly released his grip on Auron and began to leave the room.  
  
When the door closed behind Tidus, he never heard Auron speak two words he rarely wished to say  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered and went off to be alone.  
  
As Tidus stormed off to the one place that he knew he ought to be, he didn't notice Yuna off in the distance watching him walk away, and the tears that so wanted to fall on his shoulders.  
  
He finally made it to the infirmary room. At the end of the hallway was a closed door. Behind that door lay someone he truly need to talk to, and he began to reach for the handle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Together Then (Part III)  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever you may read here.guess what.it's all MINE!!! That is of course for all characters from any product directly or indirectly related to Squaresoft including but not limited too..oh what the heck, I am no lawyer, you can figure out what belongs to who, I only write the stories!  
  
Warning: This contains a few spoilers, so unless if you have not finished the game yet, you may get a few early surprises. Oh and if you find anything different with this story and the actual story from the game.well that was my doing, please don't be too harsh.  
  
(I never knew true fear until the day I had to open that door.I never want to think of what would have happened.if I hadn't)  
  
The door opened automatically, as did all the rest, but the room was  
so off from the norm of every other room aboard the airship. It  
wasn't the four white beds that stood opposite each other, neatly  
folded sheets and a table beside each one, he had seen things similar  
back home in Zanarkand.  
  
It was not the machine that resembled a life support system, beeping  
away with the pulse of the person attached to the other end, he had  
seen that too. It was the simple fact that the room was so dark and  
that the lights did not go on with his entering the room that threw  
him off guard.  
  
Tidus slowly approached the bed where Lulu lay. He was already  
feeling nauseous from the mere fact that he was here, and that someone  
he cared for was in this position, it was too familiar to him, but he  
was determined to be there for her, if she needed him or not.  
  
He watched as Lulu lay there, still and yet so peaceful, just  
the same as she looked when she was. It looked as if she intended on  
sleeping forever.  
  
"Lulu, I'm sorry, it should be me that's in that bed right now, I'm  
sorry.that I-I couldn't save you." It Was all he could get out as he  
felt a flush of anger spread across him.  
  
He swung around and angrily hit the wall, but he quickly realized that  
his being angry would not help the situation at all.  
  
He pulled a seat next to her and sat there, waiting for a sign from  
her, anything to tell if she would come back. Rikku said that they  
had done everything they could to make her comfortable, now it was up  
to Lulu, if she really wanted to come back, then she would.  
  
Sitting there, he thought of all that they had been through up to this  
point, even though she had seemed cold, he knew that was her way of  
protecting herself, she had obviously been hurt before and she did not  
want that again.  
  
He felt the time pass quickly and before he knew it, night had fallen,  
but he still planned to stay at her side, ever vigil.  
  
He started talking to her, telling her of how much he enjoyed being  
around all of his new friends and of the moment he first met them and  
how he thought of Lulu as a stuck up brat, but now he knew better.  
  
"I-I only wished I knew more about you.you never really did talk much  
about yourself.why?" Tidus shook his head as he leaned back in the  
chair, he was so far in thought he almost missed her answer.  
  
"Because you never asked, that's why" "Huh?" He came to and nearly fell out of his chair. "If you're wondering, I asked Rikku to turn the lights off for me, I like it dark."  
  
"Hey, how ya feelin'" He finally managed.  
"Hmm.still a bit sore.I-I am glad that you weren't hurt.were you?"  
"I'm fine.but.I just couldn't stop thinking about that last moment  
before Omega.you just seemed so calm, not a worry at all.why?"  
  
Lulu rolled over to face the wall. She did not know what to say, and  
for a moment it truly bothered her.  
  
"I-I never thought about it, what would happen if I were to die.from  
the day I agreed to put an end to Sin, I realized that it could cost  
me my life, and I was willing to accept that."  
  
Tidus listened, hoping to learn more as to what made her the way that she is.  
  
"After losing first my parents and then Chappu, I realized that there  
was nothing left for me to hold on to, and that if it meant peace for  
everyone else, then my life I would give in a moments notice, with no  
regrets.now do you understand?"  
  
He only sighed and looked out the window, it hurt hearing those  
things, and he felt that such a beautiful woman like her to have given  
up on life was a fate most cruel.  
  
"Well.you know, we're all in this together, and none of us are going  
to die, I promise you that!"  
  
She sat up and looked him in the eyes, he almost stepped back by the  
look of seriousness in her eyes, he had only seen that look a few  
times prior, and it put him on edge.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that.what makes you think that you can  
stop Sin and not lose anyone of us, even yourself?"  
"I-I just know it that's why.we can do it.I can do it." He replied,  
but his confidence seemed a bit off.  
  
"That is another thing I meant to ask you. Ever since you and Auron  
spoke a while back before the crusaders fell to Sin, you have been  
more determined than ever to defeat Sin, and yet, it seems as if you  
are not."  
  
Tidus only shivered as he felt her gaze going right through him (So  
she had been watching me the whole time, she noticed.but should I tell  
her.can I tell her?)  
  
"If you don't want to say then.I understand, it's just that.I too  
would like to know a little more about you.you are still quite a  
mystery to me.and that I find most intriguing" She relaxed her gaze at  
him and he felt a bit more at ease.  
  
He sighed (Oh, what the hell) "Sin.he.he's my father, Auron told me,  
and I didn't believe him, I didn't want to believe him, but over time  
I saw and.I know it's him.he's waiting for me, waiting for me to end  
his suffering."  
  
He sat back in his chair and looked out another window, he wanted to cry.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.I should not have pried like that.please, forgive me.I  
was only concerned."  
"Hey, don't sweat it, my old man chose this, no one forced it on him."  
He replied as he turned to face the window.  
"How can you be so cold to him, he is your father still, no matter  
what he has become?" She shot back in an angered tone.  
"Hey, you don't know him like I do.you don't know what he did to me  
and."  
His anger returned, but before it got out of control, Tidus made it a  
point to leave, before anything else was said.  
  
He got up from his chair, angered and was about to walk out of the  
room.  
  
"Tidus wait." She tried to stop him, and succeeded, he really didn't  
want to leave, not like this, but they both said some rather cutting  
words.now it was time to try again. He stopped at the door and turned  
to face her.  
  
"I take it you didn't just come here to leave so soon.you've got  
something you want to talk about.am I right?" She spoke as she lay  
back in bed, trying to regain her composure.  
  
With a sigh, Tidus walked back and took his seat next to her bed. He  
looked her in the eyes and then turned away, he just did not know what  
to say.  
  
Lulu looked at him, staring off into space, she wondered what would he  
do when this was all over, so she asked him.  
  
"When this is all over, what will you do then?"  
"I-that was what I had wanted to talk to you about"  
"Oh, well, what is it?"  
"I found out something from Auron.you won't believe it though"  
"Try me, after all that we have seen."  
"...He.he told me that this was not a dream.that it is real and when  
this is over, that I can go back home.for real.and.that I don't have  
to go alone."  
  
Lulu sat and listened to it all, and for a moment, a wave of shock  
came over the last part.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this anyway, it's not like you to be so  
open to anyone except Yuna...why me?"  
  
Tidus sighed and thought this over for a moment (Should I tell her.can  
I tell her? Not like I have much left to lose.what the heck)  
  
"The truth is.lately.I've been.having some mixed feelings.about a lot  
of things, including you. I really do want to bring someone back with  
me.but I just don't know who.but if I should.would you.well."  
  
Lulu felt an even greater shock at this "But.what about Yuna.you two  
seem almost inseparable.I-I don't understand, why me?"  
  
He moved his chair a little closer to her "Because.like I said, I just  
don't know for sure, I guess.I just wanted to know how you felt.guess  
that was kind of dumb of me."  
  
"No.you just wanted to know.rather then to go on without knowing what  
might have been.but are you really sure that you would want me to come  
back.I can sometimes be a bit difficult to deal with, you should know  
this."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that.but, I guess I kind of like that about  
you, it's so different from what I've been around. Back in Zanarkand,  
everyone was always so quick to try and get close, but it was only  
because I was a Blitzball Player, not because of who I was.at least  
you can see past that."  
  
Lulu smiled, it was one of the kindest and honest things that she had  
heard since.  
  
A tear fell from her eye as she tried as quickly to cover it.  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to say something to hurt you.did I?"  
"No.I.it's just that it has been sometime since anyone has spoken to  
me like this.thank you." She replied as she took his hand and held it  
tight.  
  
Tidus felt his heart pump a bit faster, but he was happy to have made  
this much progress.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" He asked.  
"Let's just take it one step at a time, we still have a bit of a ways  
to go.and a lot can happen between now and then."  
  
Tidus nodded, she certainly was a few steps ahead of him, but it  
didn't bother him too much. No matter what though, they would be in  
it, together.  
  
"Just one thing I need to ask of you?" She turned to him.  
"What's that?  
"Just stay here with me, at least until the sunrises.I.haven't seen  
the sun rise in a long time, and it is something best shared with  
someone.close."  
  
And so they did just that, as the sun rose, a new day was beginning,  
where that day would take them, no one could really tell, but they  
didn't seem to mind.  
  
It was over. It was done. Sin had fallen. Together, Tidus and his  
friends had accomplished what no other summoner had been able to do in  
over a millennium, stop the cycle, and end Spiras' suffering.  
  
First Sin who proved to be nothing more than a shell, a husk of armor  
if you will.  
  
Then Seymour, who maddened by his desire to be the next Sin, fell  
victim to his own pain and let it be the cause of his ruination.  
  
Then Jecht, who wanted to give Tidus his one chance to let his son  
show how great he hated him, and how much greater he truly did love  
his son, by giving him the chance to learn more in life then any one  
person could learn in several lifetimes. It made no difference to  
Jecht now what happened, he made the choice to be the final Aeon and  
in doing so brought about his own demise, and he left with no regrets.  
  
And finally, the source behind all the madness, Yu Yevon. For so  
long, revered as the one true source of faith and hope, now exposed  
for the source of deception he truly was, his demise would not be  
missed.  
  
With all the pieces of the puzzle complete, now there was one last  
thing to do, and this by far would be the most difficult choice for  
Tidus, and the most difficult to accept by the others.  
  
Aboard the airship, the crew gathered together, for what they knew  
would be the last time for at least one of them.but they never  
expected that it would be for two instead.  
  
Tidus simply looked off into the distance, the world was safe, his  
father was gone, and now it was time for him to go.but one last thing.  
  
He turned to the others, their eyes fixed intently on him, some not  
knowing what would become of him.only a few knew what could possibly  
happen next.  
  
Wakka approached him first "Hey.it was good ya.I'm-"I'm gonna miss  
you."  
  
But before he could go to hug him for what he though would be the last  
time, Tidus shook his head. Wakka stopped and looked confused.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but there is something I need to tell you, all of you.  
I really am going home, and this is no dream.I am real.and.I'm not  
going alone.sorry for not telling you all sooner, but.I see now that  
knowing that would have made things a bit more difficult."  
  
Wakka Rikku and Kimhari were struck with awe as this hit them. Only  
Lulu and Yuna looked unphased, they knew this already, and they waited  
for what would come next.  
  
Tidus first went to Wakka; he stretched out his hand to shake his.  
"Hey, it was good, I won't forget you, and make sure you don't forget  
me, and keep that trophy of ours shiny okay?"  
  
Wakka tried his best not to cry as he simply hugged Tidus as hard as  
he would his own brother, as far as he was concerned, that was exactly  
what Tidus would always be to him...no matter what.  
  
"Ya, I take good care of it, it'll always remind me of you, and what  
you showed me about believing.you take care of yourself."  
  
Tidus slowly next went to Kimhari. The proud warrior stood tall and  
met Tidus eye to eye.  
  
"Kimhari is sad to see you go.you are mighty warrior, mightier than  
greatest Ronso warrior, Kimhari honored to fight by your side.Kimhari  
never forget you."  
Tidus new better than to expect a hug from the mighty Ronso, but he  
did manage a shake from him.  
  
He next went to Rikku. The youngest of the group, she proved herself  
to have such spirit in spite of all that she had lost, it pained Tidus  
to say goodbye to her.  
  
Before he could say a word, she put a finger to his lips and whispered  
in his ear.  
  
"Please, don't say good bye.they always make me sad, because I don't  
know when the next time will be hello. I-I really am gonna miss you.I  
guess this also means that you're not taking me with you?"  
  
He almost wanted to say yes, but his look gave her the answer she was  
wanting not to receive.  
  
"Humph, big meanie, I wanted to see Zanarkand, and all the machina  
too, these ones here are all old." Rikku spoke as she put on a playful  
little spat; it was her way of trying to stay positive in a moment  
that would hurt her always.  
  
"Hey, you got your old man, and your brother, and you can finally have  
a home, this time wherever you want.make sure you never lost it!"  
  
"Right, lots of work ahead.but.you take care.please"  
  
He nodded and turned.  
  
(If I could've.) He thought, but.  
  
He left her and went to Yuna, this was going to be a tough one, but he  
had made up his mind, and now it was time to fess up.  
  
Before he could say a word, Yuna raised a hand and spoke first.  
  
"Before you say anything.I-I wanted to thank you, not just for but,  
but for all of Spira.you did what no one else could do.you saved us  
from Sin, but more importantly, you saved us from ourselves.thank  
you."  
  
She tried desperately to maintain some composure, but even she could  
not hold back the tears.by the look on his face she could already tell  
what was going to come next.  
  
Without waiting, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and  
held on for all that she had, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"Tidus.I.well, you already know.so what now?" She whispered in his  
ear.  
  
She was not the only one who wanted to cry, but he held it back, took  
a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"I'll never forget you, no matter what.just promise me the same, that  
you'll always remember me too."  
  
"Always.no matter what.I promise," She said as the tears welled up and  
broke lose.  
  
She let go and ran off to Kimhari who held her in the embrace of a  
caring guardian, he nodded to Tidus, his assurance that they would all  
do their best to help her from here on out.  
  
Tidus felt a moment of pain, of grief for his decision, but he was  
sure this was the right choice.  
  
He made his way finally to Lulu, she was standing there, having taken  
in all that had just happened, and she still could not believe it.  
That out of all the ones, he was going to chose her.  
  
"Lulu, I guess you know by now.what I'm going to ask.if you don't want  
to.I'll understand, but.I really do want you to come back with me."  
  
"I.I don't have anything here to hold on to anymore, my family is  
gone, Chappu is gone, and Yuna, well, she's all grown up, and she  
doesn't need someone nagging her anymore and now Sin is gone."  
  
She looked over al the others, who too were in shock over his choice,  
but she noticed Wakka smiling in approval, and finally even Rikku too  
gave her nod to go for it.  
  
Eventually, she turned to Yuna, who pulled her face from Kimahris'  
chest to show that the tears were nearly spent, but she too gave a  
slight nod. Little did Tidus know, but they had spoken about this  
earlier, before the final battle, and they both realized what was at  
stake, but they both wanted the best for the other, but it still  
pained her to see Yuna that way.  
  
"Yes.I will go with you.I have a feeling though that the real  
adventure has just begun"  
  
She spoke as she walked to the edge of the airship to wait for him.  
  
Tidus was confused by this last remark, but quickly made his way to  
her side. He looked over to the others one last time and waved to  
them. Taking her hand, they both leaped off the edge into the  
recently opened portal leading back home to Zanarkand, the one Tidus  
would always refer to as home.  
  
With that, the others slowly made their way back to the bridge. Yuna  
was the last to go, but she accepted his decision.  
  
"Please, don't forget me." And she too joined the others back on the  
bridge, as they headed off into the distant sunset.  
  
"You know.she is right though."  
"Hmm."  
"There adventure.it is only just beginning"  
"So it would seem.but, I think they can manage."  
  
End of phase one, to be continued.that all depends on you the reader,  
does this story merit a continuation, or should it be left at this? 


End file.
